


Nearpocalypse, Goodbye

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 666, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: "Do you really think my bookshop is destroyed?" Aziraphale asks, mumbling into the fabric of Crowley's coat in a quiet, subdued voice."I dunno" Crowley answers. "If it is, my offer still stands, you can stay at my flat- for absolutely selfish reasons of course, I need someone to help me clear up the mess those other demons made!"





	Nearpocalypse, Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct follow up to [The World Is Rarely Black And White ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131643), so if you haven't yet you might want to check it out!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _"Do you really think my bookshop is destroyed?" ___

Aziraphale mumbles the question into the fabric of Crowley's coat in a quiet, subdued voice.

He knows, of course, that his books and the entire shop were just rather unimportant pieces of material in the grand scheme of things, but to him, it was always more than that. A home- and the place he has lived in for the longest time in all of the six thousand years he spent on earth. Perhaps he had believed the travelling was over...

"Idunno" Crowley says, sounding uncharacteristically soft. He pulls out of their embrace and takes a step back, taking in a deep breath as he surveils their surroundings. "Shit here still looks pretty banged up- _hey_ , where's my car go?!"

Before Aziraphale can say anything in return, Crowley runs onto the street where the burning Bentley had stood just minutes previously. Staring at the empty space, Crowley feels a little hollow inside. Sure, the Bentley had already been destroyed, but... Well, post-almost-apocalypse one ought to feel a little irrational.

As he hears Aziraphale come closer, he forces a chuckle- it comes out sounding bitter. "Well, angel, turns out we both lost something today... But the world's still standing, so I'm taking it as a win." Throwing an arm around Aziraphale's shoulder, and feeling a little warmer already when the angel doesn't shake him off, he leads the way to where he remembers having seen the nearest bus-stop, careful not to look back to the air base.

After a few moments of contemplating silence, Aziraphale dares to say: "You know, it might be a good sign, that the Bentley is gone? Maybe Adam managed to restore everything he destroyed previously..."

Crowley hisses lowly. "Spare me the false hope, and yourself as well! I know for a fact that that's something downstairs invented."

Aziraphale hunches in on himself, and Crowley immediately backpedals. "Of course I hope the b- the Bentley is okay, and your bookshop too. But if it isn't, my offer still stands, you can stay at my flat- for absolutely selfish reasons of course, I need someone to help me clear up the mess that Hastur and Ligur made!"

As he had hoped, the admission makes Aziraphale laugh. "Don't pretend you don't just want to keep me around, I know better now" and he throws an arm around Crowley's waist. Crowley shudders a little at the contact, snuggling closer to his angel. Is the tempting working already? He hasn't even properly tried yet... 

Before he can contemplate the issue any longer, Aziraphale pulls back completely and comes to a halt in the middle of the street.

"Angel? What is it, did you forget your sword again? I doubt the bus driver would like it much anywa-"

Turning around, he sees Aziraphale stare at him in shock.

"Aziraphale?" slowly moving his hand in front if the angel's eyes, Crowley tries to snap him out of it. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, I- oh, stop that dear! I just remembered- you haven't really told me yet about- did you really kill two demons with holy water in your own living room?!"

"Uuuh" says Crowley slowly. "I tried to? Only properly got the one, though- why?"

"Crowley! That was a stupid, unnecessary risk, and absolutely dangerous! And now, if I had not been here to accompany you, you would have just gone back there by yourself? With the holy water still on the floor? Do you have a deathwish?!"

 "I, well- wait." The demon tilts his head. "Angel, angel- are you offering to mop the floor in my apartment?"

Aziraphale huffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest and continuing to walk. 

Crowley completely cracks up, he can't help it, this is truly too much for one day. 

Laughing so hard he is slapping his knees, he stumbles after Aziraphale. "You- _eheh_ \- you- an _angel_ \- _ahahahahh-_ mopping the floor of a demon to get rid of holy water, _eeehheh,_ are we sure the apocalypse hasn't happened yet?"


End file.
